Many natural disasters, such as earthquakes and cyclones, occur unexpectedly and leave many victims. One of the most important and urgent issues after a natural disaster is the need for shelter that the victims live in for long periods of time. However, the shelters typically available are often too large to deliver to the disaster area. Shelter kits can provide a feasible and inexpensive alternative to larger shelter structures, and a variety of shelter kits are available for use in disaster areas. Though shelter kit structures are usually small, they are not easy to build and, in some situations, it can take several days to assemble one. Oftentimes, the reason for the extensive assembly time is the type of apparatuses used to secure the components of the structure. Thus, the victims are forced to live outside during the construction of the shelter. Ideally, any temporary shelter should be strong enough to house and provide support to the victims and their supplies. There is a need for a quick and easy device that can be used to securely assemble a disaster shelter.